


Master can do what he wants

by Kyuuchan



Series: He was made for so much more [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Master/Slave, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering, body examination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuuchan/pseuds/Kyuuchan
Summary: Xehanort is a curious man. When he sees something that he does not understand, he will explore each and every crook to discover each and every meaning behind it.Vanitas is perplexing.Good thing he is his to do as he pleases.
Relationships: Vanitas/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: He was made for so much more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Master can do what he wants

At first, Xehanort wasn’t sure how to react to Vanitas’s new body. It came with multiple downsides.

One: His monstrous biological quirks are now even more grotesque now having acquired a human body. The Unversed that form from the darkness that pools around him is unnatural, but now watching them come from the black blood leaking out of freshly made wounds… it makes him feel a _twinge_ of remorse. A feeling that a creature he specifically created did not deserve.

Two: Not only did he now have a human appearance, the child now had human needs. Weariness, hunger, hygienic needs. Things that he believed wouldn’t be required for the creature. Some of those desires were curbed. Conditioning the boy's body to gain nourishment and energy from the world’s Natural Darkness was simple, he was already made of Pure Darkness, devouring more was bound to fuel him.

And finally three: The new body was a completely new person, one that Vanitas– _Ventus–_ was not familiar with. When Vanitas first saw his new reflection, his reaction was violent. He tried to disfigure himself, clawing welts into his cheeks and trying to gouge his newly acquired golden eyes. It was the first and only time Xehanort would use Cura on his student.

But along with the bad, came the good.

The first time he laid eyes on Vanitas’s nude form was when the boy needed to bathe.

Vanitas had no place in his domain, he was meant to stay in the wasteland that was the Keyblade Graveyard. But instead, he’s standing in his washroom because the unbearable stench of sulfur and sewage wafting off of him made the older Keybarrier believe the earth of the barren land was rotting away.

He utterly was useless. Selective memories of his existence as Ventus did nothing to help him. More animal than human without his Light. He’d ordered the boy to strip, but the only response he received was a confused head tilt. Xehanort’s patience ran thin; In one stride, he grabbed Vanitas’s helmet, tearing it off, slamming it down, smashing the dark protective glass on the tile floor. Vanitas’s eye twitches. Without his helmet, the old Master is free to see how he actually affects the boy. He’s refusing eye contact or maybe he’s just staring down at his now destroyed possession. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that–

“This suit,” Xehanort loosely pulls at the neck of Vanitas’s black and red body suit, “Remove it. _Now.”_

_“_ I don’t know how!” Vanitas exclaims. Realizing raising his voice was a mistake, he corrected himself. “Master… I was born wearing it, I’ve never tried removing it.”

**_Pathetic._ **

How dare this _thing_ disobey him? _It_ didn’t even _try_ to follow directions.

Tan fingers grip the dark suit, he pulls, aiming to tear its stitching. But instead of fabric, the piece ripped off fades into wisps of Darkness. Glancing back, he can see more Darkness materializing to fill the missing spot left on Vanitas’s neck.

“It seems that your outfit is made from your own Darkness. _Surely_ you should be able to control the essence of your own being, _boy?”_

The Master chuckles, his amusement growing seeing his own eyes glare back at him. Next to his feet, a swirl of yellow started to emerge. He stomps out the Unversed before it fully pops up, causing Vanitas to gasp in pain.

“Yes Master.” he hisses.

Eyes closed, Vanitas focuses. He hasn’t successfully been able to pull in his Darkness. Each time he holds in the negativity, it leaves aches and indescribable pain on his body. Releasing it doesn’t make a difference. In or out. Darkness hurts him.

Although it took everything out of him, he managed to spread the darkness cloaking him into the atmosphere surrounding him.

Xehanort’s shock wasn’t visible, years of keeping face let him hide his surface feelings. Yet he could feel his brows raise just a tiny bit. Because his student… The body in front of him was not of a boy. It has a woman’s body.

What he believed to be defined pecs under his suit were in fact small breasts. _‘It may have been possible that the suit created some sort of breathable binder that compressed them to the point of appearing flat. Not that it would require much effort, the boy’s breasts are minuscule.’_

Eyes trailing from his broad shoulders and defined arms, up to the dusty pink nipples standing proudly. His areolas are pale, only a tad pinker than the cracked porcelain skin of his body. White almost translucent skin bruised with a symphony of colors: Red, orange, yellow. Purple, blue, and green. All colors of the spectrum showing proof of Vanitas’s worth. How far he is willing to push himself to be great. Truly Vanitas wasn’t human.

No, no entity could look this _breathtaking._

Roaming down his thin waist, Xehanort can clearly see the beginning of widening hips. ‘ _Birth beading hips,’_ his mind tells him. Finally his eyes reach the part he was most curious about.

The boy’s vulva.

Without having any expectations, Xehanort cocks his head, intrigued by how puffy, fat the boy’s mons pubis is. Everything about him is lean, built for fighting, not a hint of fat on him. Yet here, where his body has never seen the light of day, hidden fatty tissue laid. Vanitas’s labia wholly keeps his center hidden. Not a hint of his clitoral hood peaking through.

A large, bony hand presses down on a blemished shoulder, letting Vanitas know he must stay in place. The other scratches down his stomach, leaving blooming red lines behind. Going past his torso, running all the way down through coarse curly dark hair; Two fingers spread the lips, giving him room to run his middle finger along the burning heat.

It was slightly wet, possibly the beginning of cervical discharge. ‘ _Does this mean Vanitas will start to menstruate?_ ’ That won’t do. He cannot have something this tedious distract the boy. He’ll have to see if he can create a potion that will stop the hormonal changes that were bound to happen.

He wonders why the boy’s body became this way. _‘Maybe the original being was a woman? Could she be related to Aqua? Or maybe it_ **_was_ ** _Aqua. Was she the one that saved Ventus’s Light?’_

A loud thud snaps Xehanort out of his thoughts. Eyes focusing again, his gaze moves up to Vanitas’s pinched face. He hadn't realized that he pushed the boy against the nearest wall. The smaller body trembled in his grasp. Vanitas hasn't made any noise, not one complaint, but his body language screamed discomfort. The boy is gasping, shuddering deep breaths, in and out. Standing on his toes, Xehanort guesses that he was involuntary trying to move away from his fingers.

When he pulls his hand back, giving Vanitas space, he notices that what _was_ cervical discharge on his finger turned into arousal fluid, coating all 3 of his fingers.

Whether or not Vanitas mentally liked it, his body was honest.

“Master…” Vanitas groans. The soles of his feet touch back down on the tile floor. His head hangs back down, mouth hanging, panting. His golden eyes glazed over, puzzled on what the fuck he had, was feeling from his Master’s touch.

Xehanort walks over to a shelf, grabs a wash towel, and throws it, landing on an Unversed Vanitas has never seen before.

“Use that to wash yourself. You will not leave this room until you stop reeking. When you’re done, you will go to my personal chambers. I have much to think about, and I believe you will be able to help satisfy my curiosity.”

Before closing the door behind him, Xehanort speaks,

“ _Do not keep me waiting.”_

Vanitas trembles, dread pooling in where his stomach would be if he had one. 

_What was wrong with his body?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t understand why there isn’t more Xehanort/Vanitas content. So I had to make my own.
> 
> Fair warning, if this seems ooc or maybe it doesn’t fall align with canon, I don’t care.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you leave a comment and/or kudos.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kyuukunchan) and if you'd like to support me, my pinned tweet shows how you can do that!


End file.
